The Tale of Timberman
by Big.Noname
Summary: Note: This story is coefficient with the Tale of Sirius Blades. The two will twine in together, like if they see eachother in TTOSB then it will show the same thing from a diferent perspective in TTOT. PEACE! P.S. I will write the next four chapters to ea


**The Tale of Timberman**

Another full length Fable Fanfic by Big.Noname.

**Okay, so that you know, I haven't given up on my other story, The Tale of Sirius Blades. These two stories will tie into each other. We don't need disclaimers, we're not stupid right? Fine, I don't own fable or some other shit.**

**Chapter 1: Trapped in the cellar. (yes that is a parody of Kanye West)**

"BANDIT RAID!" A scream came from within Witchwood Lake. Oh no... not again. Ever since that one hero, Lightning; son of the great Thunder died we've had nothing but Bandit Raids and Balverines. Sometimes it seemed a though they came on every other week. One week Bandits, the other Balverines and so on and so on. If only the stupid guild would send more heroes, but they're all caught up with their **_rich town_ **Bowerstone, with having guild members stationed there and whatnot. Well here I am, another day cooped up in my house while our guards try to fend off the bandits. My room, now dark and shadowy, is like a holding cell. You know, one day, I'll be a hero and protect this place like a brother. As I stare out of the window I can see a guard decapitate a large bandit. It's a good thing we have such tough guards, otherwise I'd be resting six feet under by now. You'd think I'd be scared to death by a Bandit Raid, but as I said before this happens constantly, it scares me as much as a butterfly. Besides, these doors are quadruple barreled down; an earth troll couldn't break in. My name is Trevor Woods. But when me and my friends play hero, I'm known as Timberman, greatest axe wielder of all Albion.

"Ah, Finally." I said as a great woodsman, my dad, chopped off the head of the raid leader. They usually let some of the more stronger villagers fight in a Raid, but never in a Balverine Attack. My father is strong, he chops wood for a living and doesn't make a lot of money. Still, they pay him a bundle if he finishes off a raid leader. Maybe now my dad will buy me a small axe, so I can help him and practice fighting, so I can fight one day. Awhile after the last of the bandits ran away, my father came in holding a large money sack.

"Dad! Dad! Do you have enough money for that axe?" I plead

"No son, I'm sorry, but we need this money to survive. We're barely making 20 gold a week, you know that. But don't worry, the guards gave me about 500 gold here. I'll put another fifty into your savings." He walked into his room and came back. "Well It looks like all we need is four more raids and then you'll have that axe." My mother looked at him like she was angry with the fact that I was saving up for a weapon. My father put his hands on my scalp and rubbed my black hair. "Well I'm off to work, bye Mary, bye Trevor." He kissed my mom and walked out of the door.

"I hope your father knows what he's doing letting you get an axe." My mother said.

A few hours passed and I was in a field with my friends. Bobby held a stick like a sword and swung it at a stuffed balverine doll. Cindy had a curved stick and shot imaginary arrows at the toy. Gerald held a copy of "You are not a bad person" and swung out his hands, pretending to electrify the plushy with a fake lightning spell. I of course used a pickaxe-shaped stick, swinging it like an axe. Then it happened.

The town alarm sounded.

"BANDITS! BALVERINES! BOTH!" What? How could it be? Bandits and Balverines, working together? That's impossible! Why would they form an alliance? **_How_** would they form an alliance? Nonetheless, I'm running fro my home as fast as I can. I can see my father in the distance holding his axe, standing with the guards and other brawny villagers. As I reach my front door, I see a horrific sight. Balverines, white ones too. And mounted on them, bandits, big ones too. I scramble for the knob and pull the door open, closing it barricading it with all I can. Wood, chairs, wood, more wood. My mother came in the room, fear in her eyes.

"Oh thank Avo you're all right." She said. "Quick, to the cellar." I followed her to the basement where she opened a hidden door and put me inside. "Go to the bottom floor of the cellar, I'll be back with supplies." She left me alone and I climbed down a few flights a stairs and waited. How long have I been waiting? An hour? It should only take her a few minutes. Okay, now I'm curious. I creep my way towards the ladder and pull my self up. Then I went to the next ladder and then to the last one. As I reach my final step I can hear a low growling sound. A Balverine! I slowly stepped down until I feel the ground. I wait.

"Nothing left here." said a voice from above. Then there were foot steps coming towards the voice.

"That'll do it boss, we've finally pillaged the town! They've been askin' for it, being all peaceful and whatnot. It's disgusting. So, did we catch us any prisoners?"

"Only a few, just some women, should be enough for Foreblade's entertainment. Heh heh ha."

"So should we pack up and leave?" I started to step back.

"Sure, lets..." the man was cut off by a loud cracking sound, one made by me stepping on and breaking a weak piece of firewood.

"Did you hear that?" My heart stopped. "Sounds like we got ourselves a hider! Johnson, search this house. "

"Why me?"

"Cause, I'm your boss!"

"Fine!" The guy's boss left. I can hear the man rummaging around the hatch where I was.

Now, looking around the dark room, I start to think of what to do. Then something caught my eye. A hatchet in the corner. It's not much, but it'll have to do. All I have to do is wait for the right moment, then when he opens the door, I'll be ready.

"Wuh? Whats this I have here? A cellar!" said the bandit. "Little pig, little pig! Let me in."

The hatch creaked open.

**Well thats enough for this chapter, like I said, this and 'The Tale of Sirius Blades' will tie in together. Ch. 2 in progress.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
